


Reimus questioning of self

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: After the events of Concealed the Conclusion Reimu has started to question her purpose in the world.





	Reimus questioning of self

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot which takes place in Reimus point of view.

Lately I've started to question myself what my true purpose in life is so I've started to simply fly around Gensokyo with this train of thought. I started to do this after being beaten by my best friend Marisa even when I was fighting at my full potential. Now that I have realized that Im not as strong as I thought I came to this very difficult part of my life. Those that know me have started to show concern for me which I am thankful for but I told them in a way that made them know I am in a rather difficult point in my life that I have to figure out on my own. As I flew through the trees I found a waterfall that I didn't see before so I decided to check it out. I saw there was a cavern behind the water and thus I entered with curiosity in me. I was surprised to see blue flames suddenly ignite to my sides as I trekked onwards. I suspected I would find my answers inside this place. Eventually the floor ended but it seemed the walkway was invisible at this point and I ensured I stayed between the flames because they indicated where the path was. Eventually I found a tablet that read as follows, "Descendants of the Hakurei, your true goal is to ensure the inhabitants of the barrier can adjust to the outside in case the barrier collapses earlier than intended. To prepare them you can do this by making it so the world inside the barrier can be modified up to where it looks like it was what like in the outside 50 years was ago but not any earlier than that it will make things look different but it will ensure the barrier is strengthened to where it can take the pressure of the influence the outside has for that amount of time that passes up to that point. Amon The original Hakurei Shrine Maiden." Just then I felt things change and saw things look very strange and as I could guess Gensokyo now has architecture like in 1967. I also suspected other things happened as well but overall elsewhere Gensokyo didn't change much. I also saw that the barrier now looks far stronger than before when I exited. I saw Yukari outside and she said to me, "Congratulations Reimu you managed to ensure the barrier that surrounds us will stay alive for an additional 450 years by altering things to this extent and it seems everyone is taking it rather well with how things look more like the outside world. Also it seems the places in Gensokyo like the great reactor in the underworld seem to apparently look and act far more advanced than they were before." Then that very old youkai left in the way she usually does and now that I fulfilled my true purpose I feel a lot like a massive weight has lifted off me and now with that burden lifted off my mind I feel far more cheerful than I ever had been in my life. I wonder what adventures lie in this new Gensokyo?


End file.
